The have been proposed various technologies in which a plurality of users uses a printer through a network. For example, the following technology has been proposed. A server manages the maximum number of printable pages and a threshold, for each of identification numbers identifying users. Also, the server manages the printing history of each identification number using information from a printer having performed printing. In the case where the printer newly performs printing, if the number of printed pages exceeds the product of the threshold and the maximum number of printable pages, the server determines that it is impossible to perform printing. In the case where it is determined that it is impossible to perform printing, a personal computer selects a printing option (such as 1-UP, 2-UP, or 4-UP) usable to perform printing within the maximum number of printable pages.